Dionne Warwick
Dionne Warwick, born as Marie Dionne Warrick ( East Orange ( New Jersey ), December 12 1940 ) is an American singer . She is best known for her work with thesongwriters and producers Burt Bacharach and Hal David . Contents * 1 Biography * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 Biography Warwick was born in 1940 in East Orange ( NJ ). She comes from a musical family. Her father is Mansel Warrick that gospel records promoted for Chess Records , and her mother is Lee Drinkard, which manager was the gospel group from its siblings, the Drinkard Singers . That sister, aunt Dionnes is Emily Drinkard, better known asCissy Houston , the mother of Whitney Houston . Along with her aunt and her sister Dee Dee Warwick , she started a singing group, the Gospel Aires called. When the Gospel Aires cooperated in the recording of a number of the Drifters , came the song of songwriter Burt Bacharach, listen. Here he discovered Dionne, and invited her to sing some demos. Her first single, "Do not make me over," came out in 1962 on the label, Scepter Records . This single was her name misspelled "War w'''ick" instead of "War '''r ick". She decided to keep the name. Her sister Dee Dee would later use the new spelling. This single was a huge success in America. Because her songs were immediately been covered by artists like Cilla Black and Dusty Springfield , she managed not to conquer the UK market. This only succeeded her with Anyone Who Had a Heart in 1964 , followed by Walk on By . Later that year came the British Invasion from. Warwick was one of the few artists who had come through the British invasion and still successful singles and LPs 's managed to say. Dionne Warwick In 1967 came (Theme From) Valley of the Dolls out the first single that was not written by Bacharach and David. The B-side, I Say a Little Prayer, it was their hand. The single and subsequent LPs were a great success in several charts. The subsequent singles like Do You Know the Way to San Jose, This Girl's in Love With You and I'll Never Fall in Love Again, were great successes. She received both in 1968 and in 1970 a Grammy . From 1971 to 1975 , she released records under the name e Dionne Warwick and she moved to Warner Bros. Pictures . In 1973 David and Bacharach parted, making Dionne was without her writers and her career suffered a dip. In 1979 she signed with Arista Records and she released a successful single, "I'll Never Love This Way Again" written by Barry Manilow . The accompanying album, Dionne, was her first platinum album. For the album she received her third Grammy. In 1982 she worked with the Bee Gees for the album "Heartbreaker". The title track was a worldwide hit, as well as "All the love in the world". In 1984 Warwick rose by Stevie Wonder for a few songs on the soundtrack album The Woman in Red . In 1985 they gathered Bacharach, Elton John , Wonder and Gladys Knight to release the single "That's What Friends Are For." The proceeds of this single went to AIDS research . This song became a worldwide hit and reached in a number of countries, including America, the number-one position. The following years she spent only a few moderately-selling albums and no hit singles. In 2013, Warwick was forced by money problems from the 90s to apply for bankruptcy. According Warwicks lawyer Daniel Stolzis mainly a tax liability caused by its then manager. Discography Albums Singles Radio 2 Top 2000 * Category:American singer